Seraphim
Seraphim (セラフィム, Serafimu lit. Burning Ones), known as Sera (セラ, Sera) by a select few, is a well-known freelance Mage, loosely functioning under the Magic Council as a Cadaver Knight (死体騎士, Shitaikishi), an investigator sent to examine various crime scenes to deduce the cause behind them, and the culprit, like a detective of sorts. Although, Seraphim doesn't perform said duty exclusively under the Council's rule. To the public, Seraphim is known as a sort of heroic figure, performing more than simply arresting Dark Mages, viewed in a very positive light. While it is true, Seraphim herself isn't so, being more of a cynic and disturbed individual, with her main goal being seeking out an unknown group of bandits for revenge, following the ruination of her hometown, and her life as a whole. Seraphim is the protagonist of the one-shot chapter, By Chance. Appearance Seraphim, despite looking quite youthful in looks, is in fact in her early thirties, a fact which typically astonishes those who find out. It is also due to her appearance giving off the vibes of a traditional, chivalrous knight with her armor coupled with her expressions and behavior. Physically, she possesses a smooth, pale skin compexion, with a slender, and average height figure, with a medium-sized bust and hips. On her nape, Seraphim has a severe burn mark, turning her skin red, which only lightly wedges downwards, to the back of her shoulders, yet no more than that, typically hidden behind her hair. Seraphim's notable for her hair, long, flowing and silver in color, yet at the half-way point of her hair, it becomes red and lighter, becoming outright pink at the very tips, and reaching down her rear. It is typically allowed to flow freely, and has a single hair strand, an "ahoge", poking out at all times, with bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes are light blue with black pupils, further complimenting her chubby cheeks and round face. However, it is notable these features are only present with Seraphim's facade of an optimistic and heroic knight. When exposing her true, cynical nature, Seraphim's features are noted to become much "sharper" and intimidating, in particulary her eyes, being described as focused, yet lacking any humanity. In terms of attire, Seraphim dresses in a knight armor, red in color, yet with golden decorations. However, it is not a traditional knight armor, in fact, it cannot really be called armor, as it doesn't defend her entire body. It consists of a red breast-plate, with a collar, shielding her upperbody, yet exposing her shoulders, and her bare back, with a belt-like accessory also helping to keep it on, while her arms are protected by a set of red gauntlets, much like detached sleeves, covering almost her entire arm yet stopping short of her shoulders. Red, armoured boots and, effectively "stocking", with golden knee guards, halting just near her waist. Most unorthodox is a short, white skirt with gold linings at the tips, which one would realistically point out is absurd and contributes absolutely nothing to her defenses, yet is worn regardless by Seraphim, who claims it took her a while to get used to. Overall, Seraphim's armor is not really the most defensive, yet it is done so by choice, in order to give her free and fast-paced movement, yet is still noted for carrying some weight to it, as Seraphim herself notes she needed to get physically stronger to achieve her desired free movement. Due to her workaholic nature, or just constant questing, Seraphim isn't known for wearing casual clothings very often, yet clearly has her own fashion taste. Any long-sleeved top is sufficient for her, as well as dresses, or the "granny skirts" that reach down to her feet, completely covering her top to bottom, and also has a preference for wide brimmed hats, ones against the sun, although she uses them to usually cover her eyes or hide her face when she wishes to avoid eye contact, while her hair is usually tied up into a small ponytail, or braids in order to shorten its length. Notably about her, however, is Seraphim always wears most, if not her entire armor under her casual attire, her gauntlets and boots in particular are always present, but her breast-plate is rarely excluded. Unfortunately, said get-up attracts more attention than she would like, but due to her paranoia of being in a fight at any possible moment, she feels safer having her armor on even when off-duty. Personality Seraphim is a woman who underwent tragedy in her life, enduring two weeks being kept alive after her hometown was ravaged and burnt down, before miraculously escaping after forcing herself to kill the few bandits who were still present, before being saved and befriending a nameless knight, whom she addressed as the "Noble Knight". As a result, Seraphim suffers from several issues, such as phobias. In present time, one could never guess she had any kind of horrific history, due to keeping up a positive, even optimistic upfront and vibes. Her expressions always showcase a smile, big or small, or atleast a welcoming look that raises no suspicion or concerns from outsiders, while her appearance naturally gives off the vibes of a heroic knight who values the lives of others, emphasized more so with how she carries out her duty against Dark Mages. She makes an effort to make herself appear as kind and likeable as possible, helping people in any possible manner without asking for anything in return, appearing humble as well. As such, Seraphim's priority is to gain the trust of others before trying to pry into people's buisness, with her patience and experience with people allowing her to charm people from the first encounter alone. Of note is Seraphim ability to read body language and tone, which helps her know when she's not welcomed, or if someone is a hopeless case whom she can't get through, thus also knows when to quit and not keep pushing a hopeless pursuit. Her deductive skills and good eye allow her to read the average person like an open book, using that to her advantage, yet is careful enough to not appear pushy or insensitive, or make said skill obvious, thus making her appear suspicious and untrustworthy, if not peckish. As a result of the aforementioned charisma, and her conscious efforts to be seen in a good light, Seraphim's name became synonymous to the general public as a well-loved protector of the innocent, but also a detective who solves mysteries and crimes of various degrees and depravities, who helps victims find closure to their suffering and the cruelty they underwent. Seraphim herself genuinely desires to do so, seeing herself in the faces of victims, and honoring the memory of the Noble Knight, who would have done the same. Under this heroic and lovable facade, hides Seraphim's true nature and the result of her mental state being focused on her desire for vengeance, the aftermath of her suffering and the loss of her one and only dearest friend. A cynical woman who thinks in a realistic manner, even if it comes across as bleak and horrible to everyone else. A woman who loathes being touched without her consent, even if it's a simple tap, especially from men, and despises cold temperatures, fittingly making winter her most hated time of year, and to the point she refuses cold drinks, instead waiting until they adjust to the room temperature. A near-heartless vigilante towards Dark Mages and criminals, not being above cruel torture or simple killing against such "low-life dogs", without a second thought, despite being aware of the haunting regret that will follow her, especially when going to bed alone. Seraphim maintains this side of her beneath the facade she keeps up in public, as it would only make her life and work harder, as well as her quest for revenge much more chaotic, preferring to keep her image of a "great Paladin of Justice" in the public's eye, but this doesn't mean it doesn't make its way through from time to time, either through actions or words. There don't exist many who are wholly aware of the "real" Seraphim, the most prominent example being the Magic Council, her superiors to be precise, whom she feels no need to put a guise towards, and isn't treated any differently for either nature, due to doing her job and never opposing the Council's orders or rule. As for her phobias, after years have passed, Seraphim's condition have lessened, becoming more lenient towards cold temperatures, no longer letting it interfere with her lifestyle, or preventing her from at least exploring Ice Magic after her Beast, Cold, began to manifest it further, while her androphobia became more in line with hephephobia, the fear of being touched in general, especially without her approval. As she grew more and more, the severity lessened, and no longer make social activities incredibly difficult for her, which also eventually allowed her to interact and flirt with women. Among her other issues and concerns, Seraphim is paranoid of being attacked at any moment, to the point she refuses to even wear casual clothing without her armor underneath. She admits her most troubling trait is her inability to form meaningful relationships with anyone, ever since the Noble Knight passed away, and even prior to that, she was hesitant about getting "mushy" with anyone else. This is in part to the trauma she underwent, and her intense dislike for being touched and men, even after years of consoling from professionals. In addition, Seraphim doesn't particulary desire to establish any sort of relationships, yet still craves intimacy like any other human being, even if it's temporary, which eventually manifested in her habit of flirting exclusively with women, simply for flings, before moving on with her life once more. In combat, and most situations, Seraphim is a fearless warrior, a braveheart who stands up against threats whom are larger than her, monsters and enemies alike. It is both a virtuous and terrifying trait of hers, as her tenacity brings forth a refusal to surrender or back down in a fight, even when outclassed, but is not above utilizing dirty tricks or brutal moves that could cripple her enemy for life, if not kill them. Equipment Keter Akhrab (キーター アクラブ, Kiitaa Akurabu lit. Scorpion Crown): Seraphim's trademark weapon, a rapier with a red guard and brown handle, with golden decorations and a red sheathe, matching her armor. The blade is made from the same material her armor is, meaning it is very durable and also channels her magic quite easily, like a metal conducting electricity, The blade, being a rapier, is akin to the foil, being flexible and thus susceptible to bending and curving, but without any permanent damage to its structure. As such, utilizing attacks with her Fire Magic is incredibly easy, and she doesn't need to worry about her sword getting weaker, or even melting from the extreme heats she can generate. Like any rapier, it is built for thrusting attacks and strikes, yet can be employed with slashing, as long as it is empowered with flames, since the fire spreads, but doesn't actually cut with the rapier's body, only the tip. Seraphim keeps Keter Akhrab by her side at all times, sheathed at her side, on her belt. Keter Akhrab is used by Seraphim for fast combat, focusing on overwhelming her foe when it comes to speed in general, rather than power or strength, at least when magic isn't involved. *'Keter Kesef' (キーター ケセフ, Kiitaa Kesefu lit. Silver Crown): An alternate mode of Keter Akhrab is "Keter Kesef", changing only the blade into a classic sabre, and adjusting the guard for a better grip. This change of modes can be done willingly by Seraphim, with little or no magic cost. It is utilized in a fighting style more friendly towards slashing, with a greater focus on strength and power than speed. It is commonly used to execute stronger spells and attacks, when her rapier techniques are no longer applicable in any way, which also leads to her fighting style changing almost completely, possibly catching her foe off-guard in the process. It was made from the remnants of a silver sword from Seraphim's hometown, forged by its blacksmith, giving it sentimental value to her. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Fencing Mastery': *'Cadaver Name' (死体名, Shitaina): Enhanced Strength: Immense Agility & Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Magical Abilities Fire Magic Ice Magic Trivia *Seraphim is named after the Angels, literally meaning "Burning Ones", in reference to her fiery theme and powers. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Knight Category:Human